


Chains

by ZTCX



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Flashbacks, M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTCX/pseuds/ZTCX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Exit Wounds"之後的幾個晚上，除了指揮他的隊伍，Jack還有更多需要面對的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 



  
_An hour since the sundown/The ghosts are creeping in_  
 _日落之後一小時/幽靈悄然爬入_  
 _Are gathering around me/Like starlings in the wind_  
 _聚集我周圍/如同風中的歐掠鳥_  
 _Dark shapes gather round_  
 _黑暗在我身邊成型_  
 _Voices like my brother's/Are whispering to me_  
 _那像我兄弟的聲音/正對我耳語_  
 _But I don't know these others/Who want to set me free_  
 _但我認不出其他那些/他們想放我自由_  
\- Duran Duran, "Chains"

Jack在冷汗中驚醒。沉重的頭痛和糾結成團的胃部。他抬起右手狠狠摩擦自己的臉，然後蜷起放在腰側的左手，卻恐慌地發現它無法移動。

  
_別再來一次，別再來一次，別再來一次，別再來一次，別再來一次。_

  
他再次猛力一拉，這次手臂從一個重物下被抽了出來，同時他聽到左邊傳來一聲迷糊的哼聲。

  
Jack倒回到枕頭上，他覺得頭暈，胃痛變得更加嚴重。Ianto翻身壓到了他的手臂，只是這樣而已，不是什麽危險，也沒有什麽他無法掙脫的東西。

  
曲起手臂的動作帶來針刺般的疼痛，那讓他回想起被綁在鎖鏈上電擊致死的噁心感。

  
Jack翻身起床，把自己拖進盥洗室。他趴在馬桶上乾嘔之前只僅僅夠力把門給關上。他雙腿發僵，手臂和頭都在抽痛，只能模糊地知道Ianto正在門的另一邊大喊，大約是在問他的情況。他試圖找回點力氣喊回去過幾分鐘就沒事了，但結果卻只能撐著墻滑坐在地面上。

  
所有的一切都在要求他馬上恢復狀態。那些關於Tosh和Owen的傷痛。他的憤怒，他的安慰，他的Grey給他帶來的深深的悲哀。他殘破不堪的小隊——包括仍舊在門那邊大喊的Ianto，他現在聽起來有點歇斯底裡了——都需要他堅強起來。那麼多，自他和博士回到火炬木開始，那麼多痛苦和失去和迷惑和恐懼。和博士的旅程可不是一次遠足。他的大腦在被Mater拴著*和被John像個可笑的乒乓球一樣拿鐵鏈吊著*之前的回憶中撕扯。  
（*分別出自DW S3最後和TW S2最後）

 

沖馬桶的聲音好像是從很遙遠的地方傳過來的。他朝地上倒去，卻被另一雙有力的手接住之後平躺開來。他的頭靠上了Ianto的大腿。Ianto輕柔地為他擦了臉和脖子，之後把濕透的睡衣扔進水槽，手指穿過Jack汗濕的頭髮。“我還能做什麽嗎？”他柔聲問。

Jack的手指在臉頰邊的腿上蜷曲，一分鐘之後才終於能發出咕噥，“只是個噩夢。記憶…什麽的。我沒事。”

  
Ianto安靜地嗤笑，Jack能從後腦勺感受得到他的表情。“沒人能馬上就變得沒事，即使你總是告訴我那沒事。”

  
Jack在Ianto溫暖的棉布睡褲上點頭，“我想也是。”

  
Jack以前從來不習慣自己是接受溫暖和舒適的那一方，他在想Ianto還打算在這個冰冷的浴室地板上抱著他坐多久。因為他已經漸漸覺得好起來了，那種突如其來的情感浪潮過後乖乖地蜷縮在Ianto的腿上，這時回到床上去睡覺看起來挺誘人的。

  
Ianto一定感覺到他的顫抖了，因為他撫弄著Jack的頭髮問他，“你要是準備好回到床上去就告訴我。”

  
現在要移動對Jack來說有點難，但是老讓Ianto卡在他和冰冷的地板之間而且原因是他找不到爬回床上去的動力就太不公平了。“再多一分鐘。”Jack最後說。

  
他深呼吸了幾次，硬著頭皮站起來準備挺過那大約離床12米的距離，“行了，”他最後小聲說，把自己從Ianto的大腿上撐起來，抓住Ianto伸過來幫他的手。

  
可是當Ianto的手指抓過他的手腕，Jack迅速地掙開倒退了好幾步。

  
“Jack？！”Ianto跪在他身邊，“我弄疼你了嗎？怎麼回事？”

  
Jack抓著自己的手腕坐著。John電擊他留下的傷已經痊愈了很久很久，他被吊著時肩膀上撕裂的肌肉和臉上的傷口都已經好了多日，但剛剛那一瞬間它們全都幻覺般的痛。他強迫自己回到現實盯著蹲在面前的Ianto，猶豫著要不要再一次碰他。

  
“抱歉。不是你，我只是…明早我就告訴你。John…”Jack最後靠回牆上歎了口氣，“記得我剛回來時候沒法忍受手腕上有任何東西嗎？”

  
Ianto點點頭。那是那種一整天之後Jack開始覺得太累了而需要一吐為快的兆頭。那段時間Jack無論去哪都沒法戴手錶或是他的皮革腕套，因為那會想起曾經捆住他手腕的鐐銬。Ianto知道Jack已經想回去睡覺了，他讓他奇怪地想起不停揉眼睛保持清醒并堅稱他們不困的孩子，Jack就是會像那樣堅持自己很好，但其實好幾個月以來Ianto都能從Jack眼睛裡的陰影中看到他對他的依賴。

  
“John的出現帶回了一些他媽的可怕記憶，然後還加上他自己加在我身上的那些。”Jack虛弱地接下去，“我很好，只是…我現在只想回到床上去睡覺。抱歉吵醒了你。”他說。忽然為自己感到羞愧——這些對Ianto來說或許更難面對。

  
Ianto移到Jack一側，伸出手環著他的腰幫他站起來，只是簡單地說，“你也沒少為我做什麽。到這兒來。”一邊把Jack帶到水槽邊，他用溫水洗過之前脫下來的睡衣，給Jack擦了臉，又很小心得刷過Jack的手腕和手掌。“好點了嗎？”

  
Jack點點頭，傾身靠上Ianto，雙手環住他的胸口，“謝謝。”

  
他們就這樣互相抱著回到了床上，一躺下來Ianto就把毯子拉過來一直蓋到兩人的耳朵，蜷曲著環住Jack的背部，一起發出滿足的歎息。

  
“這所有的事情之後我從來沒懷疑過你會在我們身邊，Jack。我只是需要知道你會讓我也能為你那麼做。”Ianto在他的髪間呢喃。

  
Jack翻過身緊抱他，有一瞬間他想要吻他，但馬上想起自己吐完還沒刷過牙。於是他只好吻上Ianto的額頭。“我會努力這麼做的，我保證。”

  
Ianto靠著他點點頭。“再睡一會兒吧。我就在這。”

  
Jack躺在Ianto身邊，他知道有時候他很容易就掉進自怨自艾的境地。可憐的Jack，活了接近兩個世紀。和Daleks對抗然後被殺。從19世紀活到51世紀面見了成打的世界里成打上千的人類非人類。從沒有人真的明白那些他所負擔的東西。可憐的死不去的Jack。

  
但最終他不明就裡地認識到如果Ianto能明白，這一切就變得不那麼令人困擾。因為他知道他能夠感同身受。他的世界在金絲雀碼頭消亡殆盡，他以和Jack失去Gray同樣的方式失去了Lisa——死亡以及徹底的毀滅。從頭到尾他都只求能夠救她，原諒她以前所做的一切然後，帶她回來。如同Jack對於Grey。  
而他們如今一同在火炬木地下七層的臥室里相擁。

  
以及Ianto在他身邊，以及Ianto明白他所能做的事，以及更重要的，Ianto想要明白他剩下的所有部份。

  
這種想法終於然讓他開始發現自己以前從沒明白過的平靜。他緊緊依偎著Ianto，後者均勻的呼吸告訴Jack他已經再一次沉入夢鄉。“我愛你。”他悄悄地耳語，希望自己有一天能有勇氣明白地說出這句話。

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者：這篇文屬於作者所寫的What Happens Tomorrow 的系列的第五篇。有時間的話我會把其他的也翻上來。這篇Janto之間的關係有一部份很符合我自己的理解。Silent support是我最喜歡Ianto的部份，never asked but understood。靜默真是一種強大。


End file.
